Ice Art Week (2019)
by Marauderby
Summary: For Ice Art Week. Seven days, seven themes for the polyamory pairing of Felix/Luka/Kagami/Marinette that has slowly been taking over my life right now. Warning(s): Nothing much to warn about unless you don't like a poly relationship between four people. If so, please choose another story tailored to your preferences. (Don't copy to another site.)
1. Day 1: Ice (Snow Day)

Alright, mega super later to the party but Lenoreofraven is still accepting submissions to Ice Art Week. Go check out their tumblr at Lenoreofraven because they are awesome and nice and have a lot of wonderful AUs to play in!

I went camping in June and didn't come back until a day after Ice Art Week. Went on my laptop that died almost immediately. Had it fixed, then put in my USB that I had saved all the chapters on it - only for the thing to malfunctioning and take everything with.

So! I now must rewrite these chapters either from memory or use my earlier drafts/ideas.

Anyway! If you wanna take part and spread the Ice Art influence then you can take a look at Iceartweek tumblr for the prompts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.**

**Warning(s): Nothing much to warn about unless you don't like a poly relationship between four people. If so, please click the 'back' button and move on.**

**EDIT** **(24/01/2020):** As of now, Felix's surname has been changed from _Léon_ to _Leonhardt_, which is German for _brave lion_. Reasons for this is because I started to fix some of my personal hcs for (my version of) Felix, and one of them is that Felix's paternal family - his father's family - is German/of German descent.

* * *

"Félix!"

Despite his better judgement, Félix still turned around at Luka's call, an automatic response he carried with all three of his lovers –

– and got a snowball to the back of the head.

"Bullseye!" Marinette whooped in glee from somewhere behind him. Her victorious crackle echoed through the gardens. "She shoots, she _scores_!"

Winter had settled hard over Paris. The City of Love had awoken to a beautiful, thick blanket of frost, snow and ice. Schools everywhere were closed because of it, much to the joy of the students all around.

Marinette and Luka had, earlier in the warmth of Leonhardt Manor, reminisced about previous snow days. The snowmen they built with their families. The snowball fi – "Battles, Felix. They were snowball _battles_." – snowball _fights_ they were in.

When asked, Félix and Kagami were honest: both of them had done neither of those things. Parents were too busy (Félix) or they were convinced it was childish and a complete waste of time (Kagami).

They have never seen Marinette and Luka look so _horrified_ before.

It didn't take much for Marinette and Luka to convince them to play in the snow in the garden.

(Damn those gorgeous blue eyes. What _was_ about them that made him and Kagami so whipped?)

Luka jogged up to Félix, his longer legs easily swallowing the remaining distance between them. His eyes sparkled with mirth as his lip formed an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, Feli," he said, chuckling. "Mari wanted to head-shot someone from behind and you were much nearer than Kagami."

"I feel _so_ lucky," Félix said flatly, though his lips twitched slightly at the corners. He lazily flicked a hand behind him. "She's got a deadly aim. She could take Hawkmoth's head off with it."

They both chuckled at the image. They were quickly interrupted by a surprised sounding squeal of '_Kagami_!' followed by loud laughter. Both looked to where it came from, Félix turning around with his back to Luka.

Kagami must have sneaked up on Marinette while she was celebrating her head-shot. White now decorated the top of Marinette's head, standing out against her dark hair, like a snowy crown. Arms wrapped around a giggling Marinette from behind, Kagami's own lips were stretched into a big grin, brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

Félix couldn't help but smile softly at the scene. Kagami, like himself, wasn't the best at expressing emotion. Years of being taught to be calm and controlled could do that to you. He was glad that, around them, she could be expressive as she wanted without fear of being made fun of.

(And the fact they were also in his garden that had high walls to keep out prying eyes was also helping.)

Félix jumped when he felt a hand gentle comb through his pale blond hair. It took him a second to realise it was brushing away the snow. He jerked his head to the side to see Luka now standing beside him.

Luka jerked his chin towards the girls. "How about we call it a truce, go back inside, and get some hot chocolate?" He smiled at Felix enticingly. "I could play that new song I wrote for you guys."

Hot chocolate with his lovers while also listening to his boyfriend sing with a voice that could challenge the sirens?

Lips forming a rare grin, Félix reached up and tugged Luka's hand away from his head, quickly laced their gloved fingers together. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on Luka's cheek, then began pulling Luka towards their girls.

"That sounds _perfect_."

(Félix and Kagami would always remember this snow day. And while others would also be declared the best because they spent it with their lovers, this day would always be The Best out of all of them.)

* * *

**Next chapter might take a while. Gotta look for the earliest draft for Tuesday's theme (Art) that I saved before The Crash and hope I can recall all that I wrote.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Day 2: Art (Music)

Alright, here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait. If you want an explanation, see te end notes for it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ MIraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.

* * *

The last strains of "Adrenaline" exploded in an almost ear-deafening _boom_! A shower of pretty white-gold sparks rained down from the top of the stage. The giant screen behind them – which had been showing the lyrics for fans to sing along – went blank momentarily before flashing once and displayed their band name.

The crowd – the_ massive_ crowd, Claude had squealed about earlier –erupted into thunderous applause. It roared from the back to the front like a mighty wave. The entire open-roofed arena practically _vibrated_ from the force of it.

Sweat plastered his newly pink-dyed hair to his flushed face **(1)** and his stage outfit to his body. His muscles ached with fatigue, almost familiar but_ much_ different than when he was Viperion. His breath came out in short huffing pants, his chest raising and falling sporadically.

Yet Luka felt alive. _Energetic_. Adrenaline was an old friend, pumping through his veins. He felt like he could do a bunch of backflips just like Allegra did, much to the audiences delight.

Luka let the crowds collective heart song engulf him. Absorbed it. An entire orchestra of different instruments sang their approval, excitement, and adoration for them as they all chanted one name.

"_U-NI-TY! U-NI-TY! U-NI-TY!_" **(****2****)**

Luka looked to the VIP section where the families of Unity were watching, courtesy of their manager Jagged Stone.

His saw his mum and his little sister cheering. Anarka was standing on her seat, fists pumping in the air, while Juleka kept a tight grip on her belt to keep her from falling. She gave him a big grin and held out her fist.

Luka returned the grin and held out his own fist, and they shared an air fist bump. Then his blue eyes moved a little to the left where his three beautiful, amazing fiancés were.

Marinette was on her feet and clapping enthusiastically. Kagami and Félix were on either side of her, also clapping but more calmly. But their smiles were just like Marinette's; big and bright and proud and loving. And their hearts songs sang crystal clear across the noise of the audience.

(_God_, he never thought he could love them even _more_)

Luka couldn't help it; he winked and blew a kiss their way.

Their smiles got wider, brighter. Marinette blew one back, then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "_We love you Luka!_"

He sent another kiss, then went off stage into the great void of backstage, the others following behind him. They were greeted with even more applause and whistles from the crew.

"Congrats, guys," Jagged Stone – their manager for two years – said, beaming, as he clapped them each on the back. He passed them a towel and water bottle each.

Luka downed the entire bottle in a few thirsty gulps. Once in the dressing rooms, he quickly towelled himself off before changing out his stage outfit (designed and made by Marinette) and into his street clothes; comfy blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a colourful peeling decal, and tied his shoulder-length hair back.

When he and the rest of band were escorted back to the stage, someone passed Luka his guitar – the first guitar he owned, the first he ever played on – and he nodded in thanks before strapping it across his chest.

Claude went on first. He slide on his knees across the stage, coming to the stop before his place. He did a kip-up and proceeded to wink, blow kisses, and fire finger guns at the crowd. They ate it up, particularly his fans.

Allegra came second. She and Claude had a small contest on who could rile the crowd up. She did a few backflips that ended in a one-handed handstand, before she dropped onto her feet. The crowd ate that up, too, and she winked at a few girls in the front.

Allen rolled his eyes, yet his lips were curled in amused smile. He sauntered onto the stage with the lazy looking grace of a cat, waving at the crowd. He tipped his hat to a few fans that wore his merchandise.

Luka went last. The sound was reaching deafening levels now that the whole band was on stage. He took his place at the front now. This was his song; he would be the lead this time.

"Hello, Paris!" he shouted into the microphone.

The crowd roared back.

"Many you have probably heard the rumours of a new song." Luka paused for a bit of dramatic effect. "And they were right."

Screams and cheers erupted all around him. Luka waited for them to die down. "This song is pretty special to me. Back when I was a teenager I had this melody stuck in my head. Despite my best attempts, _nothing_ I wrote went with it. It annoyed me every time I tried."

Luka turned a steady gaze to his fiancées. "But years later, the words finally came to me. I never realised I needed three certain people in my life to finally bring the song to life. So please give a big thanks to my fiancées for helping me. This one is for you."

He fingered the taunt strings. The others began their pieces, the notes melding together. A hush fell across the whole arena.

Closing his eyes, Luka thought to all the things that brought this song to life, all thanks to his amazing, beautiful fiancées being their amazing, beautiful selves.

_Félix__. __Wears a suit to work, baggy jumpers at home. Can't stand spicy food of any kind. __Loves books and __getting into debates over them__. __Plays violin beautifully. __Melts when someone runs their fingers through his hair. __A master at making the perfect coffee. __Loves to cuddle on rainy days__. __Curses at inanimate objects when he bangs his toe against them. __Snorts when he laughs __too hard__. __Kiss__es__ them like __they are the air he needs to survive._

_Kagami. __Prefers sweet over bitter. __Hordes her favourites in a secret place. __A__lmost fought__ Tikki over the last triple chocolate chip cookie.__Knows the perfect tea to give __someone in any situation. __Made a few grown men cry and regret their life choices with just a glare. __Hiccups __after__ laughing so hard. __Gained__ a liking for classic rock__. __Touches them softly, gently, as if they were to disappear __if she pressed to__o__ hard._

_Marinette. Prefers bitter over sweet. __Can eat an entire __basket of __lemon__s__ without flinching. __Knows all the lyrics to __the songs of__ Abba and Queen. __Leaves cute sticky note messages for them.__Pencil smudges on her fingers. __Puts them in easily breakable headlocks and smooches their cheek loudly with exaggerated sounds. __Can hold her liquor _really _well. __Looks at them __with the __softest,__ most loving eyes they've ever seen__._

He thinks about these things. Thinks about movie nights, dinner dates, dancing around the living room to their favourite songs. About waking-up tomorrow in a warm bed, limbs tangled together, no inch of space between them. He draws on the feelings they gave him and hold them close to his heart.

Luka opened his eyes and started to sing.

* * *

(After the show, back in the dressing rooms, Luka barely put down his guitar before his fiancées come into the room. Allegra drags Allen and Claude out by their collars.

The next morning, on Unity's fansite, a picture of Luka and his fiancées are put up. Marinette is on Luka's left, holding his hand. Kagami is on his right side, holding the other, while Félix holds hers. They're smiling as they looked at Luka.

Fans squeal and comment over the image – especially over the ear-to-ear grin on his face that is both goofy and loving.

Marinette prints it out and puts it in the photo album.)

* * *

Not my best work but I was getting frustrated with this. I found Luka a bit hard to write simply because I don't know how to write him without use the word 'heart song' twenty times. Hopefully in the future he will be easier for me if I write him enough.

**(1)** \- I dunno why, I just imagined Luka with pink hair while writing this. I, personally, think he could pull it off :D

**(2)** \- Kitty Section was on pause when Luka went to college. It officially broke-up when Juleka, Rose, and Ivan went to college some years later because of different priorities. I didn't want to use the name because it will always be those four (plus Adrien) for me.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to look far for a name. A certain assassin game set in France helped me with this. In this universe, thought, Claude came up with the name - "Let's unite the word through our songs!".

Okay, time for a quick explanation:

1: I was ill at the beginning of June. I didn't feel like writing at the time, too tired to focus on the words. And once again I'm ill, but not as bad.

2: The beginning and middle of September were crappy. Awful. Fucking hated those days. The worst. It killed whatever energy I needed to do this chapter.

3: My laptop died. Again. Never visiting that shop ever again. Luckily I managed to find my older laptop - but something is wrong with Windows so it blue screens every now and then. Sometimes once a week, sometimes twice, sometimes not at all.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm quite determined to finish this before we enter 2020, but y'know, _life_.


	3. Day 3: Sick or Date (Sick)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.**

* * *

Kagami woke up with a throbbing head, her skin too warm, a throat like sandpaper, and a body feeling like she had gone an entire day of fencing without break. The standed signs of a cold.

And it was _all_ Hawkmoth's fault. And Rossi's (or as Kagami liked to call her, The She-Devil).

Hawkmoth and his _stupid_, _idiotic_ need to akumatize _everyone_ who gets the _slightest_ bit emotional over something, and Rossi throwing a tantrum because _how __**dare**_ it started raining on her "date" with Adrien, even though the weather channel told everyone to expect rain.

(And despite the fact that the "date" was actually Rossi "accidentally" bumping into Adrien and making him hangout with her with the help of their other classmates, despite his _obvious_ reluctance.)

It was an annoying fight. Rossi kept drenching Kagami – or rather, _Ryuko_ who had swooped in and saved Adrien who tried to calm Rossi down. A noble but foolish endeavour, especially concerning The She-Devil.

Ryuko barely had a grip on herself, afterwords. Her patience was hanging by a _thread_. If it wasn't for Adrien quickly taking Rossi home, Ryuko would have _gladly_ thrown down with The She-Devil. Ryuko's new claws weren't _just_ for appearances.

But what was _**worse**_ than making Kagami ill, was that it also made _Longg_ sick as well. Her friend and partner was now sick because of _them_.

Unacceptable!

Kagami was gently stroking Longg's scales, imagining herself about to shred Hawkmoth and Rossi with her claws, when a knock came from the door. Kagami quickly tugged the cover over Longg to hide him as it opened. A head popped through the opening. Kagami blinked.

"Luka?"

"Not just me." Luka moved into the room, making way for two more people to enter. "Marinette and Félix are here, too." He held up a backpack bag with a smile. "I brought some medicine and those aloe vera tissues you like."

"I brought movies," Félix said, presenting his laptop bag with a small quirk of his lips.

Marinette held up a basket with a grin. "And I brought _maman_'s special Cure-For-All soup, and some medicine from Master Fu for Longg."

At his name Longg let out a low, drawn out groan. Kagami, still a bit surprised at her unexpected guests, pulled the cover down a little. Longg was curled up on a pillow with a some tissue in his nubby paws. He cracked open his eyes a little, and then opened fully when he spotted the trio.

"Hello," he croaked out, voice rough, struggling to get himself up. It was impolite not to greet guests, especially they were his partner's suitors and _especially_ when one of them was the future Guardian of the box.

Tikki quickly flew out of Marinette's bag to Longg, and gently pushed him back down. "Easy," she said, rubbing his back. "No need to push yourself, Longg. _Rest_."

As Sass and Plagg joined Tikki, Kagami looked over to her boyfriends and girlfriend. "You guys didn't have to come over. I don't want you to get sick as well." After all, Marinette had a million and a half of things to do, Luka had band practise, and Félix had a cello recital later on in the week.

Marinette waved her off. "It's fine – _we_ will be fine. Master found a recipe for a special tea that bolsters a miraculous user's immune system **(1)**. We took it before we got here." She gave Kagami a big, bright smile. "And we wanted to spent time with our girlfriend."

"He couldn't have found it _yesterday_?" Kagami grumbled, crossing her arms and _just_ stopping herself from pouting, causing chuckles to come from the non-ill trio. She softened a second later, uncrossed her arms, and gave them a gentle smile. "Thank you."

Félix walked over with his laptop and sat down on the edge of her bed on the side of her. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "No need for thanks," he murmured against the warm skin, smiling a little.

Kagami felt her skin get warmer, and she didn't think it was because of her cold. She ducked her head, tucking it under Félix's chin, to hide her smile.

* * *

It didn't take long to set everything up. They rearranged themselves on Kagami's bed (which wasn't hard because it was _king-sized double_) so they were able to reach anything they wanted or quickly hide the kwamis if someone came.

Kagami sighed in contentment, snuggling back against Félix's chest. On her left was Marinette, while on her right was Luka. Her stomach was warm and full from Sabine's famous soup. Longg was curled up on her stomach, soothed to sleep by Master Fu's medicine. The other kwamis were curled against their own partners. In the front of them was Félix's impressive laptop which was showing the title screen for her favourite movie.

Kagami felt warm and loved.

"Ready?" Félix's voice rumbled against her back.

Kagami nodded. "Mm-hm."

A click later, the opening credits started to play.

* * *

A while later, Kenji – Kagami's bodyguard and driver – would check in. He would see Kagami-_sama_ – his charge since she was but a babe – asleep in a cuddle pile, lightly snoring. Her suitors were also asleep. A closed laptop was on the ground near the head of the bed. There was the scent delicious soup and tea in the air.

Kenji couldn't help but smile. Kagami-_sama_ had been a bit moody since she fell ill. Restless. No surprise there. She was an active young girl; staying in one place and doing nothing was maddening to her. It was nice to see the effect her boyfriends and girlfriend had on her.

_Though_, Kenji thought as he closed the door and walked quietly to the stairs, _I don't remember Kagami-__**sama **__hav__ing__ soft toys in the shape a dragon, a bug, a cat, and a snake before. __Perhaps Marinette made them as a get-well gift?_

* * *

Remember this story isn't BETA-ed at _all_. So any mistakes in here are my own. One day I _will_ go over these chapters and fix any mistakes and probably add more to them as well.

Originally this chapter didn't have Longg in it, but I rewatched Ikari Gozen and wanted to add him. I hope we see him with Kagami again ^_^

Until then, on to doing the next chapter while my will to write is still strong!

**(1)** – I headcanon that there is not just stuff for the kwamis, but also for their users in the spellbook as well.


	4. Day 4: Heroes and Villains (Akuma)

AND ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST!

GUESS WHOSES MUSE IS ON _FIRE_ TODAY? THAT'S RIGHT, MINE! *Points both thumbs at myself*

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make _no_ money from this.**

* * *

"If it was their intention to prove they have _**less**_ _**brains**_ than Mr. Ramier's _**pigeons**_, I should offer my congratulations to them when this is done."

The words were said in a calm, serious tone void of all amusement, tinged with a bit of biting sarcasm.

Ladybug lightly smacked Chevalier Noir **(****1****)** on his arm.

"Chevalier!" She whispered, _trying _to sound scolding instead of amused (which she failed at), ending it with a soft giggle as her lips curled into a smile.

(She _should_ feel guilty over that – after all, the people he was talking about her classmates! She has known a majority of them since they were all little, sticky-fingered kids – but she had long grown past being _that_ Marinette. They chose their sides when they supported Lila despite her tall, _easily_ see through tales; Marinette just decided it was time to move on.)

Ryuko smirked. "I second that." She reached over and offered her fist.

Chevalier didn't even look as he bumped his knuckles against his girlfriend's.

Ladybug giggled again. Viperion shook his head with a crooked grin, before he peeked over the cover of their hiding place. His blue eyes – more ocean coloured then Ladybug's sky blue hue – locked onto the Akuma who had its back to them, currently trying to find them on the other side of the school courtyard.

It was Lila's fault – _again_ – as well as the fault of Bustier's class. The usual happened; Lila told her (easily see-through) lies, someone tried to speak up and show how flimsy the webs were. Cue the crocodile tears and the class rushing to her defence.

It spiralled after that. The student, as it turned out, was related to the celebrity Lila was lying about. Of course, even when confronted with _actual evidence_, the class _still_ took Lila's side and backed her excuses.

(Well, _a__lmost_ everyone. A proud little smile came to Viperion's face. His smart little sister Juleka and her equally smart girlfriend Rose had long since caught on to Lila, and joined their Anti-Lila group. Juleka and Rose were currently helping out civilians as the new users of the Tiger Miraculous and Pig Miraculous. He was _so_ proud of them!)

Cue Hawkmoth and his winged minion, and now once more Paris was in danger of a walking fashion disaster whose outfit burned the eyes of anyone who laid eyes on it – probably making a bunch of fashion lovers and artists _cry_ in horror and anger – with a _ridiculous_ name to boot.

("If Hawkmoth turns out to be a fashion designer, I will be the _most_ disappointed, offended person in the world. And also _very_ angry," Marinette had said, during their late-night Team Miraculous Meeting on who Hawkmoth might be.)

"Anyone got a plan?" Viperion asked, narrowed eyes still on the Akuma, tightening his grip on his lute.

"I got one," Ladybug said, taking her own peek. She winced when the akuma threw what looked like a cart of full of cabbages (what the _hell_?) over a bunch of buildings and into the distance. Somewhere nearby, she heard a man crying out in _the_ most _devastated_ voice she had _ever_ heard, _"__**MY CABBAGES**__!__**(4)**_"

Taking a breath, Ladybug schooled her expression into one of seriousness. She ducked back behind cover, pressing her back against what was left of the concrete wall, and beckoned her lovers to come in close for a team huddle with her hands.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

Between Ladybug's plan and the superb teamwork between the four of them, the akuma was quickly and swiftly dealt with. Miraculous Ladybug was cast, the little pink ladybugs fixing up the mess the akuma had done on its rampage, and the purple butterfly was purified.

They stayed for two minutes to give the usual brief interviews and assurances that, yes, it was safe to come outside now. They spent another minute making sure the student was okay, comforting them and letting them know that, _no_, it wasn't _their_ fault this happened.

"Just know there are others who also know Lila tells nothing but tall tales," Ladybug said, a comforting hand on their shoulder.

The student tilted their head slightly. "Like who?"

"Anyone who has a brain and common sense," Chevalier and Ryuko answered instantly, simultaneously.

Ladybug snorted in amusement.

Viperion hid his chuckle in a few coughs before quietly clearing his throat. "Almost the entire school knows about her. They either ignore her or are planning something." He rubbed his chin as he thought, _pretty sure Aurore is the leader of the latter. __She's been crackling like a cartoon villain __a **lot **__recently._

The student blinked in surprise."Really?" Then their face morphed into light frustration. "So anyone _but_ Miss Bustier's class, right?" They rubbed their forehead. "How do they _not_ see it?"

"They were dropped on their heads as babies."

"Ryuko! Chevalier!"

The two heroes gave Ladybug twin innocent looks.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Viperion gave them a grin. "Saved by the beep."

Ladybug gave them a look. "No. No, you _haven't_." She turned back to the student who now had a small smile, which she returned. "I hope you make a quick recovery."

"Thank you, _all_ of you."

"No problem, it's what we do. Team, time to bugout!"

* * *

The next morning at Dupont, Félix held true to his word about congratulating the class.

"Félix, _no_!"

Félix threw open the classroom door, not caring at_ all _about scaring the rest of the class inside, his face all serious like. "Félix, _yes_."

* * *

Annnnnd done!

If parts of this story seem salty, it's because they _are_. I made the mistake of rewatching Chameleon...I thought I wouldn't get salty again...I thought I could get passed it, but I _failed_ X( So this effected the chapter a little.

**(1)** – Chevalier Noir, meaning 'Black Knight'. I wanted to keep the Noir part, but had _zero_ idea what to do for the first half. Eventually, after looking over a _bunch_ of French words, I saw Chevalier – the french word for Knight – and thought that was neat. Plus, it's kind of a twist on how black knights are known to be villains in stories, a contrast to their White Knight counterparts.

(And no, before anyone asks, I haven't seen the Chat Blanc episode. I kind of..._stalled_ on Miraculous Ladybug. I can't find the will to resume watching the show yet even though there are _some_ good episodes, from what I've heard.)

And for people who might ask _why_ Félix has Plagg: In _this_ world, Master Fu learned about how Chat/Adrien acted in Syren, Chameleon and Oblivio, and has been acting towards Ladybug in general, and took away Plagg. He then gave Plagg to Marinette who gave it to Félix, who was nothing more than a really good friend at the time.

Adrien would come to learn his lessons and, eventually, prove himself to Master Fu and the rest of Team Miraculous. He would get a new miraculous.

What Miraculous he gets, I haven't the foggiest because we have yet to see the rest of them. What Miraculous do you think would suit him?

**(2)** **–** Do I _really_ need to explain this reference?

Read and Review!


	5. Day 5: Hobbies

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.**

* * *

If there was a hobby not many people in her life knew – bar her grandmother, parents, her boyfriends and girlfriend, and their kwamis – it was that Marinette loved to tinker with anything mechanical.

Marinette was taught at a young age by her grandma, Gina Dupain, who was a former auto mechanic. Marinette could fondly recall sitting in Gina's lap and helping – as much as a five-year-old _could_ help – her grandmother fix things. Or putting together whatever the item is in those DIY mechanic kits for kids Gina used to buy for her

(Whenever she would do those two, she used to wear her "work clothes", as in a kid's mechanic costume with a tool belt and her grandma's old mechanic hat.

Sabine had hundreds of pictures of little Marinette wearing that in the family photo album. _Hundreds_. And Marinette wasn't including the _photo copies_ Sabine had stashed somewhere in the bakery.

Marinette hadn't known about them until Sabine had brought them out when Félix, Kagami, and Luka came over, and Marinette had hidden the ones in the photo album.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie! I've _always_ coped _every_ photo we've taken since you were a baby! Let me go get them for you."

"Mama, _no_."

"Mama, _yes_, dear.")

So Marinette quickly developed a hobby for tinkering, tweaking, or fixing anything she could get her hands on. It was – in Marinette's own words – a great stress reliever after a particularly hard day.

(Which, Marinette will silently admit, she was doing a lot more of since she became Ladybug. She was fighting super-powered fashion disasters made by a guy who looks like a small time villain on a kids cartoon before the _real_ bad guy turned up **(1)**.)

And _of course_ Kagami, Luka, and Félix supported her hobby. They would often sit in her bedroom and talk while she tinkered with something she bought or fixed something for someone in the neighbourhood. Or even in the garage while she worked on the engine of the bakery delivery van.

And while they would _love_ for people to know Marinette wasn't _just_ about fashion, designing, baking, and drawing **(2)**, they were also a _little_ happy not everyone knew about this hobby. Because more people knowing, means more will know about _the arms_.

The Arms. _God_, those _arms_. The first time they saw them Luka almost fainted, Kagami turned as red as Longg's scales, and Félix – pretty much an_atheist_ –was tempted to go to _c__hurch_ and thank God for this gift, this Eighth Wonder of The World.

(_No_, they _weren't_ exaggerating; Luka had to sit down for a few moments, Kagami was almost thought to have a fever, and Félix was checking his phone for the nearest church. Marinette had never been more confused in her _life_ – and that was saying something, what with the _**magical**_ stuff happening in their lives.)

They looked like they were carved by the most skilled artisans of the world and blessed by the Gods themselves. There were _no_ words to properly describe them. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Glorious. A true marvel. Every dictionary had been flicked through, and no word could be found.

(_Yes_, they knew exaggerating _again_ but consider this: they didn't _care_. They had every right to wax poetry about their amazing girlfriend.)

So through Marinette's hobby, the other three found a new one for them. A hobby within a hobby. And they were _good_ hobbies, both of them.

* * *

When Marinette exited the bakery on a fine Saturday afternoon for their date, her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing a cute, _sleeveless_ white and pink dress with flowers decorating the collar and hem.

Blue eyes peered at them from underneath their eyelashes. "Well? How do I look?"

Luka stared, gobsmacked, with his mouth open and eyes wide. Kagami stared at Marinette with eyes bright with an intense sort of awe, cheeks blazing red.

And Félix?

Félix let out a choked sound, before spinning around on his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction of where they would going for their date.

This shook Luka out of his stupor. "H-hey, Félix! Félix, where are you going?"

"Be right back, going to church to thank God **(****3)**."

While Luka and Kagami went after Félix (and Plagg loudly voicing, _"I'm a technically a god, thank me!"_) Marinette giggled, eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. She reached into her bag and exchanged a small fist bump with Tikki.

Through Marinette's hobby for tinkering, Luka and Kagami and Félix gained a hobby in admiring their girlfriend's _gorgeous_ arms. And through _that_ hobby, Marinette gained a new one: teasing her boyfriends and girlfriend with said arms by wearing dresses, tank-tops, and short-sleeved shirts.

A hobby within a hobby within a hobby.

Marinette liked to call it 'Hobbyception **(****4)**'.

* * *

**Not my best work, I must be honest, ****and I don't feel like I've done the Mechanic!Marinette AU justice, ****but the boiler in my home is acting up so we can't use the heat, ****and we'****re**** close to the sea so it's **_**cold **_**to the point I couldn't keep writing and re-writing this chapter. It's the main reason why there isn't that much dialogue in this chapter.**

**But, thankfully, tomorrow someone is going to come and look at the boiler, just time to break out the hot chocolate!**

**Maybe I'll redo this chapter sometime in the future, give it the time and attention it deserves.**

**Until then, I must carry on and complete this work before November 25****th**** – that's the ****Official ****IceArt Week**** starting line. ****I made a promise to myself to complete – ****and put up – ****at **_**least**_** two of my stories before 2020.**

**(1) –** I still believe Hawkmoth/Gabriel isn't the _main_ bad guy in the series. He just _doesn't_ feel like it. While within the MLB universe he is no doubt considered scary and terrifying, I just _don't_ get the same sense in the real world. His concept counterpart looked – and acted – more terrifying then his canon counterpart. _Still_ does, to me at least. I would be disappointed if it turned out that Hawkmoth _is_ the main bad guy in the series.

**(2) –** I headcanon Marinette wanting to be an artist before she discovered her passion for fashion, and _loved_ art class when she was younger. I can just imagine her and Nathaniel as little, adorable kids who loved to draw together and show off each others drawings and young!Kim being the kid who ate paste because it's _Kim why wouldn't he?_

**(3) –** Look me directly in the story and _tell_ me you_ wouldn't _do this if freaking _**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG**_ was your girlfriend. Go ahead, do it, _**I dare you**_.

**(4)** – Yes, that is a bit of an _Inception_ reference. For those who don't know what _Inception_ is, the quickest summary I can give is this: it's a sci-fi action film about a guy who infiltrates peoples subconsciousness and steals information, and gets hired to join group of people whose mission is to infiltrate and implant an idea into someone else's subconsciousness. It's an okay film if you like ambiguous endings.

**Okay, almost done. Just two more chapters to go!**


	6. Day 6: Lazy Saturday

**This story and**_** all**_** its chapters ****is **_un-beta'd_ **and I am only human, so any mistakes you see in this are mine alone. Don't be afraid to point something out – I am a writer who only wishes to improve to bring better stories to awesome people like you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make **_**no**_** money from this at **_**all**_**.**

* * *

"What a wonderful day."

The words were said in a content murmur, blue eyes staring at some fluffly clouds lazily float by.

Letting out a sigh, Marinette tore her eyes from the sight and looked around her.

It was a fine Saturday afternoon and the weather was _perfect_. Nothing but a clear blue sky, a brightly shining sun, and a light breeze. It was on the right side of warm weather. A breath of fresh air after the cold, seemingly endless rainy weather the winter season had brought to France.

They – meaning herself, her lovers, and their kwamis – were in the backgarden of the Leonhardt mansion, having a picnic that Kagami suggested the other day. A much needed break, Kagami had said while curled up against Marinette, to relax their minds and bodies from the Akumas they faced this week.

Félix had offered his own backgarden. Despite the large manor, the garden wasn't the biggest yet it was not the smallest; a nice balance between the two. It was surrounded by a tall, grey bricked wall to keep out prying eyes. Irène Leonhardt – Félix's mother and Adrien's aunt through Gabriel – crafted the few sculptures that dotted the place, and personally planted the flowers and trees herself.

One such tree – a big, strong looking thing that stood tall and proud with thick, equally strong looking branches that twisted and reached for the vast blue sky – was planted by Irène days after Félix was born. It was this very tree that they were having their picnic under.

Once spreading out the chequered blanket, they started taking out their foods from the wicker basket with thermoses of pre-made teas (four different teas for four different taste buds).

("This seems a lot for you," Sass had said, eyeing the small feast spread out on the blanket. He gave Luka a worried look. "You'll get sick if you eat all this."

Luka gently tickled Sass under his chin. "It's not just for us," he said, over his kwami's giggling.

Marinette held out a small plate piled with fruit to Sass with small smile. Tikki sat on her shoulder, already nomming on a cookie. "You all deserve a break, too, so lets enjoy it together."

Behind her, Kagami poured a bit of her tea in a small cup for Longg who was starting on his own plate. Félix held out a plate of Camembert cheese to Plagg. Plagg cheered and nuzzled his cheek against Félix's, before diving down to pick up a piece.)

After eating their fill, they chatted and joked and teased, and generally lazed about and did their own things. Luka was playing with Sass, Kagami and Félix started read some books they brought with them, and Marinette simply enjoyed watching the clouds lazily float by.

A lazy, peaceful day without superhero or civilian responsibilities to deal with. School was temporally shut down due to some building work that needed doing, and Paris seemed to give its people a break from making them targets for Hawkmoth.

A light breeze blew through the garden, gently ruffling the leaves above them. Closing her eyes, Marinette breathed in the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass.

_I'm glad I get to __spend__ this day with them_, Marinette thought with a smile, opening her eyes, reaching out and petting Tikki who was munching on a white chocolate-chip cookie. Her blue eyes glanced between her boyfriends and girlfriend.

Luka and Kagami were to her right, both taking a nap on the chequered blanket. Kagami's book was forgotten behind her. They were curled up against each other, Luka with his head tucked under Kagami's chin. Kagami had an arm thrown over him, hand loosely gripping his shirt. Both had faint smiles on their faces.

Sass and Longg were also napping, laying in the small space between Kagami and Luka.

Marinette cooed softly, smiling and holding back a giggle. They were so _cute_! She quietly snuck closer to softly stroke their hair and scales, and leaned in to brush a kiss on Kagami and Luka's heads. She then grabbed Luka's hoodie and draped it over them.

Then Marinette turned around and her eyes landed on her other boyfriend.

Félix was laying on his back, not too far from the sleeping duo. His head was resting on his jumper that he had bundled up into a make-shift pillow. He was petting Plagg, who was asleep in a cheese coma on his chest, with one hand while the other held up the book he was reading. Though he wasn't smiling, Marinette could tell he was peaceful and enjoying himself.

Crawling over, Marinette sat by his side. She gently brushed away the bangs on his forehead, drawing those beautiful blue-grey eyes to her. She smiled softly, tenderly, as she quietly said, "Hey."

Félix smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Hey."

Marinette gestured to the book her head. "Good read?"

"Good enough." Félix placed his bookmark in the book and closed it. He gave Marinette a charming smile. "Adequate, now that you're here. You're far more interesting."

Letting out a quiet giggle while a light pink dusted her cheeks, Marinette leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "Charmer."

"I try."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed. Marinette played with some of Félix's bangs, causing him to purr faintly. On his chest, Plagg sleepily responded to it with a purr of his own.

Félix glanced over to Kagami and Luka, then back at Marinette. "Want to have a _cat_ nap of our own?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

Félix gave her a grin, showing the slight amount of teeth. He couldn't help himself when he was around his lovers, they just made him comfortable. They made him want to drop his walls and warm his attitude. He only felt that way with his parents.

It was nice. He loved it. And if his lovers knew, they would love it too.

_For a holder of bad luck,_ he thought, _I was lucky enough to find them._

Letting out a quiet laugh, Marinette moved and shifted until she was laying on her side. She slipped under Félix's arm, tucking herself against his side and head resting on his shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his waist. She sighed in contentment as Félix pulled her closer to his side, and closed her eyes.

Félix smiled, as content as her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Mari," he murmured, closing his own eyes.

In moments the two were asleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tikki came over. She giggled at the sight of the sleeping humans and her fellow kwamis, before giving a small yawn. Deciding to join them, she floated down to Félix's chest and laid down next to Plagg.

In his sleep, Plagg mumbled something incoherently and shifted closer to Tikki. His long black tail wrapped itself around her and pulled her closer.

Giving out another giggle, Tikki lightly rubbed her nose against Plagg's before falling into her own sleep.

* * *

Later, Irène Leonhardtwould venture into the garden to retrieve her son and his three suitors. There she would come upon a quite a sight. A cute one.

Irène looked at it with a small smile as she mentally cooed. _Oh, how __**adorable**_.

Félixwas in the middle of a cuddle pile. Marinette was on his right, tucked under his arm, with an arm wrapped around his waist, while Kagami snuggled up against her back, her own arm wrapped around Marinette's waist. On her son's left was Luka, in a similar position as Marinette, his hand gripping Marinette's. Four stuffed animals were laying on her son's chest.

Irène had been worried about her son for sometime now. He seemed to be more tired lately, more stressed. It was like _something_ was running her cub ragged. She was quite glad her son was getting _some_ sleep, and was thankful for his three suitors for that.

After taking a picture with her phone, Irène decided to leave them be for now, and turned around to walk back to the manor to get a blanket for the sleeping group

_And maybe,_ she thought, a grin slowly growing on her face, _I can get __Ric__hard__ to take a little lazy nap __of our own_.

* * *

**(EDIT (23/01/2020):** I've changed Felix's last name; it is now Leonhardt - German surname for lion. I've also changed Claire's name to Irène. Irène Leonhardt. The reason for this is because it is my cousin's (now) ex-wife's name. So, yeaaahhh.)

**Done!**

**This chapter was surprisingly the second easiest to write, right after my Akuma chapter. I think it might be because I didn't have _that_ many ideas for it, and Ice Art has _yet_ to go on a date in my chapters. Well, at least they're lazing around, doing nothing, as the prompt said.**

**Originally this chapter was supposed to end with Irène being revealed to be the holder of the Lion Miraculous, and having a chat with her kwami – a white and silver lioness called Pryyde (pronounced like 'Pride', as in a Pride of Lions ^_^). But I cut that out. Might do a whole different story about it, though.**

**Alrighty-o, lets go to the meaning/reference corner! ****Now with ****an**** introductions on ****Félix's mother.**

**To** Kriskrat (if you're reading this):** Oh, totally. I wouldn't know what to do unless I was thrown into that situation either. Not a hundred percent, at least. However if it was a choice between being a villain who manipulates and uses peoples emotions to make them into weapons or finding the Guardian and getting some help/answers, then number two all the way.**

**I _hope_ Lila becomes the main villain. I _hope_ she becomes a kind of Azula like character (and yes, that _includes_ the breakdown.) She has _nothing_ of worth to get an redemption arc and isn't at _all_ sympathetic. I will be _pissed_ if she _does_ get one, just crying a couple of tears and revealing a bad past (absent parents, lonely home, yada yada yada), and _BOOM! Everyone_ \- including Marinette/Ladybug - just _forgives_ her.**

**Okay, that was a bit long. I have _so_ much salt about the handling of bullies in MLB and their "redemption" arcs.**

**Just one ****more ****chapter to go! *Crackles knuckles***


	7. Day 7: Future

**Here it is. The final chapter. It's been quite a ride. Made it extra long for you guys!**

**Dislciamer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/Miraculous Ladybug. I make _no_ money from this.**

* * *

The city of Paris, the fabled _City of Love_ and capitol of France, has seen a lot of stuff in the past years.

A _lot_ of stuff.

If it was a real person, flesh and blood and bone, they would be sitting in a bar somewhere with a glass of the _finest_ alcohol in its hand, regaling a captive audience with tales of their experiences with all the silver-tongued charm of a master storyteller who was just _slightly_ tipsy.

"_**I kid you not, good people, here's how this shit went **_down..."

Throwing an arm around your shoulder to bring you close, they would tell of how two civilians – Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste – rose to become the superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, just like it how Gabriel Agreste rose to become their nemesis, Hawkmoth.

* * *

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"_

_"Nice try, Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and **YOU** will hand us **YOUR** Miraculous! Time to de-evilize!"_

_With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug made Hawkmoth disappear by catching the multiple akumas as Chat Noir and the crowd watched in astonishment._

_"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe **(1)**!"_

* * *

("_**MegaMind did the head thing better. It's all about **_presentation **(****2****)!**")

They would regale everyone of their adventures, their fights against various Akuma, and their struggles of balancing their secret duties with their civilian lives and the toll it caused them.

("_**They were just kids. **_Children._** What kind of world do we live in**_–"

They spoke them build a superhero team from their very own classmates.

("–_**where we entrust the well-being of an **_entire_** city to **_children_**, to make them bear the responsibility of **_saving it_**?**"_

They would speak of Ladybug – no, _Marinette_ being abandoned by her friends – the very people she trusted – for a liar who spun tales faster than a spider does a web, spreading deceit like how rats spread the plague.

("_**I would've wept, dear people. So kind and so trusting, no doubt expecting ****some form of back-up from her ****friends**** – only to be left in the cold.** _Alone._"_)

They would tell of a meeting between four unlikely people.

* * *

_The girl was shorter then him and quite petite looking, with black hair in twin pigtails, a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, and big blue eyes._

_"Hi," she said, smiling brightly at him as she shook his hand,"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And these," she gestured to the boy and girl she was with, "are my friends, Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi."_

_The boy, Luka, was a taller then the two girls and bit on the lanky side. He had short black-and-teal hair (obviously dyed) and blue-green eyes. He smiled and waved at Félix in greeting._

_The other girl, Kagami, had black hair in a neat bob-cut and golden-brown eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down, clearly sizing him up, as she crossed her arms._

_Tearing his eyes away from the duo, Félix looked back at the girl. Her smile was warm and welcoming, her eyes so bright and shinning. She held out her hand. He stared at it for a few seconds before he wrapped his own hand around her. He was taken back by how stronger and firm her grip was._

_"Félix," He shook her hand and, much to his own surprise, he felt his own lips slowly curl into a small smile. "Félix Leonhardt. It's nice to meet you, miss Dupain-Cheng." His eyes glanced up at her two friends. "As well as them."_

_He had **no** idea how true those words will be._

* * *

(_**"I could've kissed them. All three of them. Big, thank-you-for-being-the-few-intelligent-people-in-Dupont kisses."**_)

They tell speak of the permanent recruitment of the dragon and the snake, and the forced retirement of the fox and turtle. They sadly told of the retirement of Chat Noir and of the Cat Miraculous from his person, and saw when Ladybug presented it to another –

* * *

_Ladybug held out a small, antique looking box out to him, a serious look on her face. "Félix Leonhardt, here is the Cat Miraculous which grants you the power of destruction."_

_A few minutes later, a flash of green brightened up the rooftop they were on as three words were called out._

"_Plagg, claws out!"_

* * *

– and saw the rise –

* * *

_The akuma pointed its sword at its opponent. A small smirk twisted its slips. "Think you can best me, **boy**?"_

_His opponent was a young man who looked no older than a teenager. He was tall, for his apparent age, and lean. His hair was windswept and pale blond in colour, with two black cat ears poking up from the strands. He was completely clothed in a black catsuit with pieces of grey armour on his chest, shoulders and down his arms. A black belt-like tail flickered from behind him. His black gauntlets were tipped with sharp silver claws, and they held his escrima sticks in a loose grip.**(****3****)**_

_Around his eyes was a black mask. Through the eyeholes, blue-grey eyes set on sclera of a brighter shade calmly stared back at the Akuma._

"_The name," he said, voice low and steady, as he go into a slight crouch, "is **Chevalier Noir**, and I am a new protector of Paris."_

* * *

– of their own _black knight_.

_(_"Suck it, _**Batman. I've got my**_ own _**socially awkward****,**** ridiculously rich, wears-black-and-grey-almost-every-night superhero!** _Ha!")

They would tell of how the strong friendship between the bug, the dragon, the snake, and the cat –

* * *

_"Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"_

_Marinette and Luka had snuck on them. He and Kagami were too busy playing a friendly game of chess to notice them. Before he and Kagami knew it, he was being held from behind by Luka while Marinette held Kagami. The two then started peppering the cheeks of their captives with kisses._

_"Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"_

_"What's this for?" Félix asked, blushing as he gently gripped Luka's arms. He was pretty sure the smile on his face was goofy looking._

_Luka ran his fingers through Félix's hair. "Me and Mari realised we haven't given you enough kisses today –"_

_"– so we came to rectify that!" Marinette finished with a bright smile, the smile that never failed to make any of them blush and feel warm and loved. She peppered a few more kisses on Kagami's right cheek (which was now a bright red). "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"_

_Eventually Luka and Marinette let Félix and Kagami go – only to quickly change targets. More loud kissing noises filled the room. Félix and Kagami blushes darkened, but they chuckled and enjoyed the affection._

_The next day, as Luka and Marinette were discussing a book series they were reading, Félix and Kagami gave them a taste of their own medicine._

* * *

– become something _more_.

(_**"OTP ended with Love Square, now Ice Art is my new OTP ****(****4****)**_.")

It would speak of the downfall of Lila Rossi and, _oh_, would it take complete _delight_ in it. _Absolute_ glee. It would be standing on top of the table as it lead the entire bar into roaring song.

(_**"**__**Ready? Sing it with me now!**_ _Ding-dong, the witch is dead!/ Which old witch?/ The wicked witch!/Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead!"_)

It would speak also, in great delight, of Hawkmoth's downfall, the_long_ awaited recovery of the Butterfly Miraculous, and the finding and the revival ofEmilie Agreste.

Of course, its voice would be tinged with sadness, for Adrien Agreste who would see Hawkmoth fall and his father –_his own father_ – be arrested on live television. Of how Adrien – taken in by his aunt and uncle, Irène and Richard Leonhardt – would spend the entire night crying into Félix's shoulder as he clutched at his cousin, who would hold him just as tightly.

("_**My heart goes out to that boy. I know he and Emilie won't go through this alone; they've got each other, now, and the rest of their family**_ _**(**__**4**__**)**__."_)

They would tell of the following years; graduation from Dupont, going to high school then college then university. It would tell of how Alya and the rest of Bustier's class would try to repair their bridges with Marinette; it would somewhat work, but there be a polite distance between them **(****6****)**.

("_**Trust is like a vase.. once it's broken, though you can fix it, the vase will never be same again**_ _**(**__**7**__**)**_.")

Then they would pause and take a sip from their glass. They would get to their feet under the watchful eyes of their enraptured audience, feeling the anticipation for their next words – could practically _taste_ it in the air.

"_**And it is here, my friends, that our tale will come to the end,**_" they would say. "_**So to their futures, to their jobs –**_"

* * *

(—**Kagami Tsurugi****—**_**)**_

"And once again Kagami Tsurugi has won _another _gold medal! If you have been following Tsurugi since her first appearance on the national stage five years ago, you're probably not at all surprised about it. If you're just tuning in and a newbie to the fencing world, this makes it a _fifth_ year in a row for her! I heard she has plans on making it to _ten_! And I am _sure_, as no doubt we all are here, that she'll do it, too! We're cheering for you, Kagami Tsurugi!"

(—**Félix Leonhardt—**_**)**_

"In other news: Félix Leonhardt, a raising star in the Mills & Co. Law Offices, won what will probably be his biggest case yet. It was against one Lila Rossi, who is being sued on _multiple_ accounts of slander and plagiarism. Sources say this isn't the first time Lila Rossi was brought in on these charges, but it **is** the first time that not only has this been a public case, but also the first time anyone has _won_ against her."

(—**Marinette Dupain-Cheng****—**_**)**_

Aurore grinned at the camera. "Today's special guest is someone who took the fashion world by _storm_ at the age of eighteen when she made Jagged Stone's famous lucky jacket. She's a designer with a knack for mechanics and has been supporting charities aimed at stopping bullying and stopping climate change. I had not only the luck to go to the same school as her, but also have the honour of being her friend. She's sweet, she's kind, and everything pure in this world – _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ everybody!"

(—**Luka Couffaine****—**_**)**_

"And that was '_Adrenaline_' from Unity's new album, _Game On_. Man, Unity is on _fire_! Their debut album – _Fifth Chance_ – was met with awesome reviews when it came out. A majority of their songs were in the Charts with_Miraculous_ being the number one for_seven weeks_ – no doubt partly thanks to some Team Miraculous fans out there –and some songs were good enough to reach the Charts in _America_. But this album? Dudes and Dudettes, I have nothing but glowing praise for this. Go out and buy it _now_! I swear, you _won't_ be disappointed."

* * *

"– _**to their union**_–"

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It had a large audience, ranging from family both close and distant – mostly Marinette's because she had _many_ relatives on either side of her family – and the friends they've made over the years.

Adrien was officiating it. He wanted to be front and centre to see his dearest friends and his cousin get married. They were going to be family after all.

(Tom, Marinette's dad, wanted to do it but he kept choking up and crying every time he tried.)

Makoto, Kagami's little cousin, grinned up at Kagami as he presented the rings on the silk pillow he was holding. Kagami smiled back. With a slightly trembling hand, she picked up each ring and slipped them on the fingers of those she chose them for.

"With these rings, I thee wed."

Adrien fought back his happy tears. He took in a deep breath to steady himself, and gave them a big happy grin. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss yours grooms and brides."

They did, with teary eyes and happy smiles.

A loud round of applause thundered around the room. Tom started bawling almost immediately, Sabine and Gina comforting him as they shed their own tears. Tomoe clapped calmly but there was a small smile on her lips, while Kenji wiped his tears while grinning. Irène clapped and let out loud whistles while Richard and Emilie smiled and clapped. Jagged and Anarka were grinning and hooting and hollering.

(The reception was a blast. People were eating and laughing and dancing and generally having a good time. Even some of the more stiff members of each family enjoyed themselves. Kagami almost fainted when she saw her _mother_ having an _arm wrestling contest_ with Gina and some people from Gina's motorcycle club.)

* * *

"– _**and to the hope that they'll provide –**_"

* * *

It's a girl.

Kagami, Luka, and Félix stared at the little bundle nestled in Marinette's arms from their places; Kagami and Luka on Marinette's left, Félix on her right.

It was one in the morning when Marinette finally gave birth. The three almost collapsed in relief in the waiting room when they were told. Tom started crying and Sabine couldn't keep her own joyful tears at bay as she hugged her husband.

Now here they were, gazing at the little babe wrapped in a blanket. Their first born. The start of an even bigger family.

"She's beautiful," Félix breathed, reaching out hesitantly with a trembling hand. A tiny part of him was still in disbelief over everything in his life. He felt so lucky to have gotten a chance to have _three_ people love him, and now he had _this_.

Tears immediately started to roll down his cheeks.

"Like her mama," Kagami croaked out, her own eyes misting over. From behind Luka's chair, she wrapped her arms around Luka's shoulders and rested her chin on top of his head. Her eyes were flickering from the baby to her wife as a smile slowly grew on her face. "_Breathtaking_."

Luka just let out a choked sound of agreement, nodding, too wrapped up in happiness to voice anything right now.

Marinette, flushed and sweaty and tired, just let out a quiet giggle. Her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed down at the babe with hair as dark as her own in her arms. She looked to Félix who was wiping at his eyes.

"Want to hold her?" she asked, smiling, slowly offering the small bundle to Félix.

Félix nodded quickly. He and the other two had read-up on how to correctly hold a baby and practised on baby dolls. He slowly took the babe into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. He softly rubbed a thumb over the baby's cheek. He was in awe of her, and a feeling of protectiveness rose up in his chest.

_Ours_, he thought as the baby slowly opened her eyes. His breath got caught in his chest as he stared down at those familiar eyes** (****8****)**. He felt tears well-up once more. _She's ours and we will protect and cherish her. _

* * *

"_**–****we, ****the city of Paris, ****shall raise our glasses high and wish ****our heroes**** the absolute best ****to their futures. May they always be bright and peaceful and full of l****ove**_**.**"

And they would down their drink in one go and leave their glass on the bar. They would look at you and give you a secret wink as they tipped their hat, before leaving and disappearing into the night.

And you will stand there smiling at a good story told, until you realised something important. Really important.

They stuck you with their bill.

* * *

**Holy shit. **_**Holy. Shit**_**. I have ****finally**** finished it. I **_**finally**_** finished my first multi-chapter story.**

**Holy-Go****d****damn-Diddily-**_**Shit**_**! **_**WOW! **_**Hahaha! **_**None**_** of you can see this, but I have the **_**biggest**_** smile on my face right now. **_**Wow**_**.**

**Y'know, before I started this I was ready to move on from writing. Even though it was a hobby, I enjoyed a _lot_ when I was younger. I never posted anything (mostly because I never computer back then or found or AO3 or even_ LiveJournal_)but when I got older I was often doubting my own skills because nothing looked _good enough_ to me.**

**Then ****I found **_**Ice Art Week**_** and ****got interested i****n ****the pairing, and**** thought, hey, why not try one last time before throwing my hat in ****and become a reader instead****?**

**I'm glad I did. **

**I'm **_**really**_** glad I did. ****It was**_** fun**_** again. ****I**_** enjoyed**_** myself again. ****And it's partly thanks to all of you that read and ****favourited and watched and**** left reviews and kudos'. ****Just – **_**gah**_**, all of you were **_**amazing**_** and just – **_**THANK YOU!**_

**Now for the reference/meaning corner!**

**(1) **– This is from _Origins Part 2_ transcript on the MLB wiki. I couldn't remember the entire episode and my Youtube was acting up, not loading, so I had to use the transcript.

**(2)** – When I watched _Origins_ I thought what Hawkmoth did was familiar. Then I remembered – _MegaMind_. I _really_ love that film. It's a _shame_ – no a _sin_ that it hasn't got the recognition or the sequel it deserves.

**(3)** – I pretty much picture Félix's suit to be similar to Nightwing's from _Young Justice_ but Batman's colours. I just picture him to be slimmer than Adrien, taller, and more flexible – like a cat!

**(4)** – Yes, I used _that_ meme. The friendship meme. I was procrastinating on the internet when I saw it. My Muse was like '_Ooooh, put that in!_' and, well, it gets me to write at least _little_ I should do it, yeah?

**(5)** – So: After Gabriel and Natalie are arrested, Emilie is cured and revived by Ladybug. Emilie and Adrien have a tearful mother-son reunion in her hospital room when she awakens. There is a reunion between Irène and Emilie, both of whom considered each other like a sister when they were younger. She and Adrien – plus Gorilla – moved into Leonhardt manor with Irène, Félix, and Richard when Agreste manor was destroyed during the battle. It is here the two make their recovery and rebuild not only their own relationship, but also the ones with the Leonhardt family.

**(6) –** I like stories where Marinette moves on with her life. I might do one in the future, who knows? But in this world Marinette lets their bridges rebuild a bit, but doesn't forgive nor forget when they abandoned her for Lila. She's friendly with them, but keeps herself at a polite distance. She refuses to burned _twice_ by them.

**(7)** **– **_"Trust is like a vase.. once it's broken, though you can fix it, the vase will never be same again_."– Walter Inglis Anderson (though, some people think its Carol Brady from the Brady Bunch who created it, when actually she just _said_ in an episode.).

**(8)** – Whose eyes am I referring to? Luka's? Marinette's? Félix's? _Kagami's_? Well, it's whoever you decide! It could be a baby made by the usual way or by the magical way – after all, Tikki is the _Goddess of Creation_ so why couldn't she have helped her chosen and her family?

**And so the curtain is drawn. It is the end. Finished. _Finito_. Story time has come to an end...until November 25th, that is. Official Ice Art Week begins on that day, this time with a few different prompts. Lets see if I can keep to the dates this time, yeah?**

**Again, _massive_ thanks to everyone who has read and commented on this story. Really, you guys help feed the Muse when she's hungry.**

**See you next time awesome people! *Fires finger guns***


End file.
